


Big Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: Baby, Big sister, Cute, F/M, PLEASE NOT ANOTHER BOY, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit are having a fourth child and their daughter doesn't want another brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sister

When Aenor had first heard that her parents were expecting another baby, unparalleled horror had struck her at the endless possibilities surrounding a fourth baby. First on the list, and by far the worst, was that she might very well gain a second younger brother. Although in adulthood the pair would get on amicably, Aenor currently held Marcus in a view of distaste, grouping him together with worms and other assorted things that lived the majority of their lives in mud. Her kindness did not extend to him, nor his to her, as he was the grumpiest person she was yet to meet and he knew she thought so. The second, was that there was a fair chance she might have a little sister to adore. She always wanted a sister, ever since she knew that there was such a thing. Sometimes she would even try and pretend that Critter was a girl, but she had an inkling he did not really care for her fantasies. 

Still, the very possibility that she might have another irksome pest to surround her was unbearable, and for all of two days she refused to speak to her mother or father (other than the obligatory ‘I love you’ and ensuing hug, before returning to her cold demeanour). She was nearly six, now, and was unaware that her parents didn't have a say in the gender of the baby, so after overcoming her initial view, decided to ask for a sister. The family had been talking together in the drawing room, awaiting the evening meal, when she broached the subject, tucked between her to parents. Her father had laughed, even though he did not explain why her request seemed so absurd to him, and Critter had done so too - though how could he know anything? - but Ella had smiled gently down on her and smoothed down her hair, erasing the frown on her face in an instant. 

"My darling, we don't have a lot of say in what the baby's going to be." Her mother explained, drawing her closer. "But boy or girl, you will love them just the same."

"No I won't." A few kisses were peppered on her forehead at her response. 

"Yes, yes you will." The Queen promised. "But, if it is a girl, she will be named Lily Eleanor, after the flower and my mother." Talk of her grandmother always made Aenor sober up, the concept of death foreign to the small child. "And you will help us teach her or him, how to have courage and be kind."

"Then I hope it is a girl." 

Two months later, while Ella attempted to instruct her daughter on the elusive art of the pianoforte, Aenor noticed her mothers face contort into something she had not seen her show before. If it had been anyone other than her mother, the princess might have considered it to be pain, but that was ridiculous. Mama was immune to such petty afflictions, just as angels were. However, after she inquired as to what made her look so unwell, Ella had pulled the rope for the servants and Aenor was rushed away with barely a whisper of an explanation on Prudence's lips. The Royal Housekeeper proved to be a less than skilled entertainer of children as she kept them company through the long hours. 

"Where's Mama?" The princess had whispered to her brother when Prudence had drfited off to sleep in the chair in the corner of the bedchamber, Marcus already having curled in a ball under the coverlets of the bed between his two elder siblings. "We haven't see her for a while." They had not been allowed anywhere near the Queens Chambers, or the Royal Nursery, incase they heard agony ridden cries and shrieks and became worried by such sounds.

"I don't know." The Crown Prince struggled to lie, making an educated guess at where their mother was at present. "When a baby's born they take the mother away for a while, and when we see her again she's had the baby."

"Does that always happen?"

"Yes, yes I think so." Critter answered, wondering himself if it did. "It happened when Marchs was born, and when you were born - even though you can't remember it. Aenor wasn't sure whether or not she liked the idea of so much fuss being made about her. 

"Do you know where Papa is?" Aenor pressed on, snuggling closer to the pillows amid the collection of blankets on the bed in the Kings Chambers (she always wondered why it was called the Kings Chambers if both Papa and Mama slept there, but oh well). 

"With Mama, so she'll be fine." 

"Oh." That made sense, she supposed, though she was 't sure why she wouldn't be just as comforted with her children with her. Aforementioned father chose that very time to appear, looking decidedly relieved as he opened the door (waking Prudence, who unsuccessfully denied ever closing her eyes). 

"Do you want to come in, now?" He asked the two of them, leaving Marcus to rest. "Your mother's waiting for you." Neither wished to keep Ella waiting by their account. 

Critter remembered being lead into the room when Marcus was first born (he supposed it was the same with Aenor, he wasn't entirely sure anymore), and seeing his tired mother holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. This time, the parcel continued to hold his attention, and Aenor was decidedly fixated on it as she crawled onto the left side of the big bed. 

"My darlings." Ella murmured with a weak smile. "Have you come to meet your little sister?" Aenor looked as though she was about to weep with joy, and hugged her eldest brother tightly (knowing that she could not assault her mother on such a moment). 

"It's not a boy?" She grinned, overtly enthusiastic about the newborn princess. 

"It's a beautiful baby girl." Her father confirmed, and while the scrunched up red face was debatably beautiful, Aenor was too focused on her own delight to care. Her face was quite literally inches away from the little baby's as she smiled down on her.

"Hey." She greeted the newcomer with such interest and innocence it was laughable. "I'm your big sister, and I'm not going to let Critter or Marcus be mean to you - ever."


End file.
